narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuguari Style: Tetragram Gridlock Seal
|kanji=都区アリスタイル：渋滞封着技術 |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Kuguari Style: Tetragram Gridlock Seal |english tv=Mystic Kuguari Style: Demon Gridlocking Seal |viz manga=Kuguari Style: Art of the Gridlock Seal |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Kekkei Genkai~Dai Senchūgan, Fūinjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Iro Kuguari, Yoshinori Kimza, Kimza Council, Arizono Kimza, Sanhiro Kimza |hand signs=Ten special hand signals |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Kuguari Style: Tetragram Gridlock Seal is one of the three most powerful Kuguari clan techniques and is the first of the three Sanhiro Kimza learned after awakening the Dai Senchūgan. Iro Kuguari, also known as the First Kimza, was known to have used this technique. This jutsu is usually used with a group of at least four people, though it can be used by one person. First, they must stand away from each other in a square pattern. After weaving the needed hand signs, the users create a large square grid made of pure chakra. The users mold their chakra further and create a large cage that traps anything within the cage and pins them down. Shortly afterward, the target's body is broken down into pure chakra from molecular degeneration. This causes the object and chakra to be one and able to be transported and sealed into anything. Then, with further molding, the users can seal the now-trapped object or creature into whatever they please, for example a scroll. With enough chakra and effort, this jutsu can seal away beings as powerful as Tailed Beasts or entire shinobi villages if the grid is expanded far enough. Anything trapped within the seal becomes trapped in a 'zero realm', where it is not conscious or moving and does but also does not age or die. Upon being unsealed, the target is the exact condition they were as prior to sealing and can exist as normal. This jutsu was the signature technique of Iro Kuguari, who sealed many of his adversaries away in the Kuguari Village Civil War. He then passed it on to his son and pupil, First Iyokage Yoshinori Kimza, who used it as a the last resort technqiue the to seal away the spirit Bukarok, one of the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates. The Kimza Council combined their powers to use this jutsu after almost 50 years to seal Bukarok again, who was now sealed with Ezemaru Ketsu, but to no avail. Arizono Kimza used a more powerful version of this technique against Ezemaru later, but it was also a failure. The next true success came from Sanhiro Kimza, who used it to seal the Guardian Beast Issaru in a tree. This technique, along with the Banishing Vortex, and the Mystic Step are the three techniques that Sanhiro has to learn and master in order to combat and win against a great evil, as told by Iro. Trivia This is the only one of the three Kuguari clan jutsu granted by the Dai Senchūgan that did not require the Dai Senchūgan to unlock it. Rather, it merely increased the power of the jutsu to a new level and enabled only one person to use its fully-powered version.